panefandomcom-20200223-history
Darkrai's Disciples
Darkrai's Disciples are a cult that worships the pokemon Darkrai. Their goal is to find a way to bring Darkrai back into the world. They believe that the concepts of sin and good deeds are holding them back from achieving true freedom. By destroying this concept, their metaphysical chains will be broken, as will Darkrai's. Anarchy will rule the streets; the cult believes that this would be enough to release Darkrai upon Furoh, where he would take over and establish a new order. A Furite fableclaims that there was a battle between Arceus and Darkrai. At stake: dominion over the world and the souls of its inhabitants. Darkrai wanted to create a world made up of nightmares: he would put the living creatures to sleep; he would interconnect their nightmares with each other to create (kind of like how the internet works with servers interconnected, an anti-Dream World if you will). Arceus preferred the natural order of things; people would live their own lives as they wished. People started choosing sides. Darkrai promised his disciples new powers without rules to strap them down (anything's possible in a dream world). Arceus promised his followers the chance to start a new life in a new world, the basis for the Furite Ascension (when they disappeared from Furoh). After a major war, Arceus came out the winner. Darkrai was put under lock and key in an alternate dimension (the gateway to which is blocked by the mausoleum in Lenoilia's Marowak Graveyard). Most of the Furites chose to ascend, leaving Furoh for other continents (like Hoenn). Arceus cursed Darkrai's remaining followers, not allowing them to leave Furoh. Though they remained on the continent, Darkrai's disciples still had access to the baltoy technology. They could travel time and find a more appropriate era to bring Darkrai back. One Furite did just that; he ended up in modern-day Petropolis. It was there where he started his cult, luring people into believing they could have a better life under Darkrai. His methods are currently unknown, but they apparently work; he gained quite a following, enough to start performing real work to his ultimate goal... The unique aspect is that the humans do not carry pokeballs. They believe the pokeballs represent rules that chain living beings down, rules created by Arceus. Rather, the pokemon join their cause by their own free will, seking vengence on a world that has wronged them. All humans dress as Darkrai: black robes, red scarves, and platinum hair in various styles. Pokemon that can also take on the same uniform, though many simply wear the red scarves. Quote from 3LR: Separate from the groups were two individuals: a young man with a platinum bowl cut hairstyle addressing the elder, the leader of the group. Damian rubbed his short graying beard and answered the inquiry. “Tell me, Antonio, do you know the legend of the Furites?” “Of course; it’s one of the first things told to the fledglings,” Antonio replied, confused as to why it was being repeated. “Humor me, for it is a story best not forgotten,” Damian told the younger cohort. His gaze turned to the setting sun as he once again recounted the tale. “Long before these lands were settled by foreigners, there were native people known as the Furites. They built the first cities and had a mind for cunning technology. At the same time, they kept linked to the natural world and allied with pokemon to build a better and brighter world. But some of us had different ideas of what utopia would look like. The followers of Arceus preferred order, rules to keep his subjects in line. They would stay in the physical world, locked down by human laws. But mighty Darkrai felt this world was not enough for its inhabitants: he desired to create another world, one of dreams where rules didn’t apply. Sides were chosen. Furites sided with either Arceus or Darkrai. While Arceus promised his followers with a fresh start in the same world, Darkrai would grant his disciples with power in his new world, a true new beginning in his utopia. So heated was the conflict of ideas, war broke out. It was the first and last war the Furites ever waged. But it was not our time. Arceus had won, and banished our master into the Netherworld. Those who followed Arceus ascended, spreading to the various continents of the world. But for us, we were cursed to live our lives in Furoh. No crops, no society, no master to follow. But Arceus made a mistake. He left our ancestors to toil with the technology. The Furites left behind many of the sacred baltoy. One of the cursed had found a way to travel time, to find a more appropriate era for Darkrai’s reign. He ended up in the present and founded the very organization you are a part of.” As the last sentences were spoken, a smirk appeared on Damian’s face, reminiscing on past events. Category:NPCs